1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coating which may be applied to the handle or surface of an object for the purpose of improving the ability to grip and/or hold an object.
Objects which are used in games, such as bats, tennis rackets, golf clubs, etc., as well as tools, usually have their handles covered with some form of a wrapping in order to improve the ability to grasp that object and to enable one to hold on to that object, even though the hand might perspire in the course of the use thereof whereby, the object may slip within the grasp. A most favored material for wrapping a handle is leather, although various types of friction tape or rubber-covered tape is also sometimes used. The trouble with these, is that although they may be good when first applied, as time passes, they begin to deteriorate because of the effects of perspiration. Such handle wrapping also soon lose their ability to prevent slippage. Replacement of the handle wrapping becomes necessary. Such replacement, especially if it is leather, is rather costly.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following patents were found in a prior art search: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,862,834; 3,535,144; 3,035,936; 3,582,391; 3,080,260; 3,585,149; 3,299,914; 3,669,899; 3,365,358; 3,730,920; 3,816,169.